Bat Boys' Loves
by sparkle123tt
Summary: A story about Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian Wayne all finding their respective loves. Read the story to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Alright here's the first chapter on how they met! Enjoy! And don't forget to favorite and follow if you like this story and review as you go if you feel the urge!

Ariana stood in Mount Justice following her aunt Diana. She looked around at her surroundings trying to decide if she liked the look of what was going to be her new home. Being half mortal and half themascuryian her superhuman abilities were becoming apparent so Diana figured it was high time she help Ariana train and hone her abilities. The hero felt the best way to do that was to introduce her to the young justice team.

Ariana was nervous to meet other "super teens". It wasn't often that she was even allowed to show her true abilities to anyone other than her family. Now she was going to be expected to train with these people. Never the less the red head stood proudly next to her aunt. She was never one to shy away from a challenge and she wanted to make a good impression afterall.

Dick easily broke the ice and Megann invited Ariana into a mental chat with the team. Little did she know then but she had caught the boy wonders eye the moment she stepped into the room. Her red hair was up in a high pony tail, her gold armour accenting her curves in all the right ways, her red sash that was tied around her waist accenting her Ariel red hair and her heeled boots made her even taller than she already was. Dick was mesmerised by her beauty. Specifically Ariana's bright red hair.

"Uh, hi, I'm Robin." He told her and introduced the rest of the team.

"Ariana, but you all already knew that" She said with a smile adjusting her hair out of habit.

"Well, Ariana, Welcome to the team." Dick said the two sharing a smile.

#

Coco met Jason when her regular coffee shop was being robbed. It had started out as a nice morning. She got her coffee, sat down, then the peace was shattered as some asshat with a gun was robbing the place. If that wasn't bad enough the asshole stole her coffee! And that was crossing the line. So, she picked up her purse, kneed him were the sun don't shine, and hit him over the head knocking multiple teeth out of his head. Then the guys friends went after Coco because they couldn't be smart little sissies and run away. So she started kicking their asses as well.

This was where Coco got her morning kick start and it severely pissed her off that people were violating her coffee joint. Jason helped Coco out by punching a guy she hadn't seen. Coco hadn't known it at the time but Jason was seriously impressed with her fighting skills. He had seen the entire thing cause he was chillin in the corner texting his older brother Dick about how he would help him get through to Damian. When he finally looked up from his phone he figured it was a good time to make his move.

He whistled. "Damn, remind me never to interrupt your morning coffee" Jason said as he placed a 100 in the tip jar to pay for "damages" and look like a boss in an attempt to impress her.

"Jason. Jason Todd" He greeted.

"I'm Coco. Coco Adel" She replied holding out a hand for him to shake. He took it and shook it. Coco couldn't help her smile. His hand was big and safe. Securing.

"So, uh can I buy you a new coffee seeing as how that asshole with the missing teeth spilled yours?" Jason asked gesturing to the criminal scum bleeding on the floor.

"I'd love that" Coco replied

%

Azarine met Tim at Wayne enterprises when she was interning on a scholarship from MIT. It didn't take long for her to meet the younger Wayne. It was quite a comical meeting to tell you the truth. She was rushing to give Bruce some paperwork that was already late because some moronic classmate of hers didn't know how to make double sided copies on a printer. It took the moron three hours and then you know what he does? He decides to break his hand by accidentally shutting a window on it. The nerve of him! Honestly it wasn't rocket science. So now Azarine was rushing along doing what he was supposed to have done an hour ago for a major ceo of a company who probably had better thoings to do than be behind schedule. She hated it when she was behind schedule because it threw her whole day off. She was about to go into Bruce's office when BAM! She crashed straight into Tim and fell to the ground. Or at least she would have if he didn't have robin skills and caught her before she could hit the ground. Azarine blinked rapidly at him as he simultaneously held her waist and had perfectly caught all the papers that to her knowledge should be haphazardly scattered about the room instead of neatly piled in his hand.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going are you alright?" Tim questioned kindly setting the intern on her feet.

Azarine could barely get out words as she got lost in his dreamy ocean blue eyes. "I, uh no, I-I mean, Y-yes, i'm perfectly fine. T-thanks for um catching me I really should get T-These papers inside" She stammered snatching the papers rushing inside Bruce's office and delivering the papers. Once she stepped out of the office she collided with Tim yet again but little did Azarine know he planned this one.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry. This just isn't my day" She sighed, looking away from him with a light blush.

"No it's quite alright. I'm Timothy Drake-Wayne, but you can call me Tim" He said as he held out a hand.

"Azarine, Azarine Deymora. Please don't tell me I just repeatedly bumped into one of the sons of Bruce Wayne" She pleaded her blue eyes wide.

"Sorry no can do" Tim replied with a chuckle.

Little did Azarine know then but that was the birth of their relationship.

Camellia met Damian at Gotham Academy. He was in her art class. They didn't notice each other much there as she didn't exactly pay attention like the other kids and Damain sort of just clumped her in with a all the other annoyances at Gotham Academy. The two officially met one day at recess. Camellia was sitting alone in her favorite oak tree hidden away from the world. It was a peaceful spot that had a good vantage point of the other students out in the courtyard. Camellia didn't have many friends at Gotham academy. She was sort of a loner. Not because she didn't want friends but because no one wanted her as their friend. You see she could hear voices from the plants because of her powers. Sometimes she accidentally let it slip and talked back to them. The teachers always seemed to forget about it or cracked it up to be a childs playful imagination but the students tended not to. They either avoided Camellia like the plague so they wouldn't catch a case of crazy or they bully her because their scared she was like her mother Poison Ivy. Not that anyone knew Poison Ivy was her mother, but the similarities in their powers were definitely there.

So, Camellia kept her distance in an attempt to avoid their mockery and cruel actions. She felt safe and at peace in nature. People were cruel but plants were not.

One day Damian climbed Camellia's tree because he thought everyone was being too annoying. He hated that stupid place and despised being forced to endure it each day. He needed a breather and what better way than a giant tree where you could just hide in the leaves? Camellia froze when Damian came into view. When he saw her she bit her bottom lip. Damian gained a look of confusion in his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" The youngest Wayne demanded. He'd never really noticed the curly haired brunette among the swirl of heathens at this school.

"Camellia" She answered timidly.

"Don't you have a last name?" Damian asked, the boy having a preference for using last names instead of first.

"Why does my last name matter? People don't usually call each other by their last names" She replied as Damian hoisted himself up into the leaves of the tree figuring dealing with the girl and getting her to leave was easier than dealing with all the other kids down below.

"Well, I guess by that definition i'd be considered unusual. Now what's your last name? Isn't it customary to give it in greeting?" Damian asked her.

Camellia shrugged weakly unable to come up with a reply. The tree was speaking to her and it was very hard to talk with both him and the tree at the same time.

"I know you're not deaf because you heard me earlier. It can't be hard to say your last name" Damian said growing impatient with her silence.

"My full name is Camellia Isley-Lamentia. There are you happy now? Have you come to make fun of me too?" She snapped at him crossing her arms over chest, drawing her knees up to her chest as tears gathered in her beautiful nature green eyes. Her adoptive parents were right. People sucked.

Damian looked at Camellia stunned not knowing what to say. He hadn't even asked her to remove herself from what was to be his lair at this prison yet. He hadn't even meant to make her cry. He actually felt a bit bad about pressing the girl now. He looked around the tree and for the first time since he got up it wondered why on earth she wasn't with the other annoyances.

"I did not come up here to make fun of you." Damian stated with finality.

Camellia laughed shaking her head. "Why not? The rest of the student body has. They do everyday. Why should you be any different?" She asked him as tears streamed down her face. She didn't mean to cry, but her space had been invaded and she couldn't push her feelings down any longer. It was so hard just pretending she was alright.

He moved closer to Camellia and she tried to shimmy back away from him. He frowned and for a splint second without even thinking cursed his ra's al ghul heritage for making him move threateningly without even trying. Damian sat right next her and cautiously held up a hankerchief. It was old school and stupid and gentlemanly and extremely out of character for him and in Damians mind it was all Pennyworths fault for him giving him the damned rag in the first place. He had claimed it was for good luck and wouldn't take no as an answer when Damian had tried to refuse to take it.

"What era are you from the middle ages?" Camellia questioned as she took it gingerly to wipe her eyes.

"Something like that" Damian responded thinking of his old life with the league. The art of the sword did technically date back to the time of knights after all and the armour he used to wear was reminiscent of that of the middle ages. Besides he was also a prince by birth. The heir to the demon. So he thought her comment suited him quite well.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Camellia asked him after she had dried her tears. Her cheeks now a bit red and puffy. She tried to give it back to him.

"Keep it for good luck." Damian responded holding up a hand. He was actually glad to be rid of the thing. Camellia pocketed it with mixed emotions still upset and confused.

"You didn't answer my question" She whispered.

"Well, it's like you said, i'm just unusual then"

"I didn't-"

"Do you wish to be friends or not?" Damian asked stopping her from getting upset again.

"Okay" She said and in that moment Camellia smiled a real true smile. It was the most beautiful thing Damian had ever seen. She shimmied closer to him and Damian glared down at the other students as Camellia began having a mental conversation with the tree though to him she was simply lost in thought.

In that moment he vowed to get revenge on each person who dared try to hurt his new friend. He didn't know why he proposed the ridiculous notion of being friends. Perhaps Grayson was rubbing off on him somehow. He'd have to get back at the older robin somehow.

^#%*

As you guys can probably tell damian and jason are my favorites but i'll try to add more character to Dick and Tim's as I go. I hope you liked this! Tell me in the comments if you'd like to see more!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's ch 2! Enjoy and don't forget to review when your done reading the chapter!

^#%*

It was morning at Wayne manor and the boys were all eating breakfast as Alfred eyed them like hawks making sure no shenanigans occurred.

Bruce walked in the room and the boys paused in their eating to greet their father. Bruce was walking light on his feet and he almost let his pokerface go when he eyed Tim's horrified expression but he held strong. He cleared his throat causing the boys to pause and look at him in question.

"Boys as you know the Wayne Ball is coming up soon-"

"I'm out"Jason said going to get up but a bat glare caused him to sit back down and sigh in defeat.

"To keep this short I want all of you to be there and I want you to bring dates. Respectable dates." Bruce ordered when he saw Dick and Jason about to turn on their tinder dating apps.

"Does this include me father?" Damian questioned raising an eyebrow at his father.

"If you already have somebody in mind why not" Bruce nodded.

Damian smirked thinking of Camellia. This was the perfect way to show her that the city wasn't as bad as her adoptive parents claimed it was.

"Dick, Barbara wants me to tell you she already has a date" Tim said as his phone buzzed.

"What!? Urgh who?" Dick asked with a groan rubbing his eyes.

"She's going with..."

"With?" Dick pressed.

"That hot supermodel from greece. The blonde one" Tim frowned giving this brother a pitying look.

"Dick, bat glaring the wall won't get you a date." Bruce said as he poured himself a coffee making a light bulb go off in Jasons head. He looked at the clock if he left now he could make it to the coffee shop.

"I gotta go" he said springing out of his chair and out the door.

Dick cleared his throat and Ariana whipped around the sword that was still clutched in her hand depositing itself in the wall beside Dick's head. His eyes were wide behind his glasses but softened once he saw he had obviously caught the half themascurian off guard.

"Holy Hera Dick! I could have killed you!" Ariana exclaimed rushing over making sure he wasn't injured.

"heh no worries. I guess i've gotten good at sneaking around" Dick apologized scratching the back of his head.

"I would hope so you were trained by the batman afterall" Ariana winked brushing some dust from the wall off his shoulder.

"Now what did you come to me for? It must've been important for you to almost die" Ariana told him placing her hands on her hips raising an eyebrow.

"Well not taking the previous events of the last two minutes as a bad omen I have something I've been wanting to ask you." Dick said taking her hands in his.

"Alright what is it?" Ariana asked green eyes sparkling growing excited.

"Will you go with me to the Wayne ball? a-and not as a friend. I mean like a date" Dick said.

"Like a date date?" Ariana asked tentatively leaning closer to him.

"Yes" he said his confident demeanor falling for a split second in fear of her saying no. He had no idea what he was going to do if his request was denied.

She smiled a smile as bright as the stars above. "Holy hera yes! i'd be honored! pick me up at 8!" I have to go by a dress! Megann better not be busy!" She said kissing him on the cheek before pulling away grabbing her sword running off to find the martian teen and possibly Artemis if she was around. Little did she know but the moment Arianna left dick cheered in victory.

"See that wasn't so hard." Connor told him as he leaned against the wall his training partner and now his girlfriend gone for the remainder of the day.

#

"Hey Coco I need a favor" Jason said sliding into the booth across from her while also sliding her a fresh mug of her favorite coffee.

"If it involves murdering the joker forget it. I'm not that crazy." She told him dipping her shades down so there was nothing in the way of her honey brown eyes.

"No no it's nothing like that" He rushes assure her.

"Then what?"Coco asked pushing her shades back up to the bridge of her nose.

"You need to go to the wayne ball with me." Jason said.

Coco laughed until she realized he was serious.

"Oh sweet mocha your serious aren't you?" She asked him stunned.

Jason sighed, " Yes I am. My full name is Jason Todd Wayne. I'm Bruce Wayne's adoptive son and he expects me there with a date and everything. My older brother Dick is bringing this hot half amazonian chick and I figure the only way I can one up that is with you. My coffee loving sniper vixen" Jason grinned.

"Jason I-I don't know. I mean I have nothing to wear and ...did you just ask me out?" Coco asked him.

"Right you are babe" Jason grinned.

"You really think i'm on par with an amazonian goddess?" Coco asked him disbelief clear in her tone.

"Trust me Co there is no woman I would rather take to this thing besides you. Not to mention this gives me the excuse to man up and ask you out. So how about it?" Jason asked his eyes hopeful.

"Why the hell not. But cough up some money cause I got to go buy a dress rich boy" Coco said downing her coffee.

Jason grinned and passed you a wad of cash. "I knew this wasn't going to be free"

Coco smirked"or cheap. I'm going to have the best dress in that place" Coco said kissing his cheek before grabbing her purse going outside to catch a cab to the mall.

Jason watched her go with a smile. "Sweet"

%

Tim walked up to Azarine's desk and tapped his fingers on it. His palms felt sweaty not that he would volunteer that information to her. He cleared his throat causing Azarine to look up from the paper work she was doing.

"Hey Tim, Did you need something?" She asked looking back down at her work, pen beginning to move again.

"Um I have something I uh wanted to ask you. It's sort of about the Wayne ball" He stammered cursing Jason for not helping him ask out a girl. Dick's teachings were useless because Azarine wasn't some random chick. Besides if she said no he was screwed with Dick bringing Ariana and Jason bringing whoever coffee shop girl was and not to mention by the calm look in Damians eyes at breakfast this morning Tim was willing to bet even the little demon brat had a date.

"Yeah i'm listening" She replied still focused on her work.

"So umm Azarine I was wondering... will you accompany me to the Wayne Ball?" He asked.

Her head shot up to look at him and electricity traveled up her metal pen for a moment.

"Sorry what?" She asked him thinking she'd misheard or that he was talking to one of the prettier assistants here at Wayne Enterprises.

"Will you be my date to the Wayne ball?" He asked her gazing straight into her stormy blue eyes.

"Me? like a date? with you?" She asked him.

"well I mean I was hoping so-"

"Say no more. I'd love to" She told him unable to help her smile.

"really? you would?" He asked lighting up.

She nodded with a blush.

"I'll pick you up at 8" he said. With that he left her alone to finish her work. Little did he know then but Bruce had watched the entire scene and video taped it and sent it to Alfred to give the butler a chuckle. Dick didn't get his spy tricks from thin air.

"Ellie? Are you up here?" Damian asked looking around only to see you up higher in the tree than usual.

"Hey Dami" She murmured softly happy to see her friend but she was upset due to the days events.

"What happened? Who do I need to critically injure this time?" Damian asked climbing up to her brushing a lock of brown curls out of her green eyes. So he could see her face more clearly. That made her giggle slightly.

"You keep thinking i'm joking about that. I'm serious" Damian said as he put his arm around her pulling her close. Over the past few weeks the two of them had grown immeasurably close. They were both kindred souls, outsiders, renegades, the prince and princess of gotham with this little tree as their kingdom.

"Just the usual people." She answered.

"tt I should cut out there tongues" Damian vowed.

A comfortable silence settled between the two of them.

"Hey Dami?" Camellia spoke up breaking the silence.

"What?" He replied.

"Thanks" Camellia told him.

"For what?" He asked in confusion.

"For finding me" She told him.

"Ellie, would you perhaps be interested in accompanying me to the Wayne Ball this saturday evening?" Damian requested.

"I'd be honored...but why on earth are you asking me?" Camellia asked him.

"What?" Damian asked.

"I mean there are girls way prettier than me here. I mean why settle for me when you-"

"Who said I was settling? Besides all the other females are disgustingly annoying. Not to mention you're the prettiest flower of them all" Damian said as the warning bell rung hopping down from the tree. He held out his arms and Camellia jumped. Damian catching her in his arms.

"So was that a yes?" He asked wanting to make sure.

"Yes. But i'll meet you there. I want my dress to be a surprise" you tell him.

"Still afraid of me meeting your parents?" Damian asked.

"They're a bit eccentric" Camellia laughed nervously.

^#%*

Okay. That was chapter 2! Onto chapter 3!


End file.
